Poppy
Character Description Poppy is a famous real life pop singer, surname “That Poppy”, and a character in Lawl Liquid Crystal. She is partially responsible for the creation of the LLC Universe. Entrance A mini fridge appears. It opens, revealing Poppy inside, as she says this line. Specials Neutral Special: Interweb Poppy makes a large electronic web appear around her for 2 seconds. Opponents near the web when she summons the web will be caught in it. Opponents who aren't trapped in the web will be stunned briefly if they go near it. Holding B will make Poppy take out a fishing net instead of her usual web. This electric web can catch opponents and assists, and can even disable traps. Side Special: P Cord Poppy plays a P Cord on her guitar, causing a P to fly out. The P stuns for a brief moment, but it also brainwashes the opponent. The brainwash effect not only make the Poppy's attacks stronger to the opponents, but it also makes the opponent experience hallucinations, such as fake food and Poppys. These hallucinations will stun you. The brainwash effect will last 5 seconds. Up Special: Pixelated Oddities Poppy will summon a random pixelated Assist to help her. Tapping B will make the characters act as assists, each with their own abilities. 1. Eyeball - The eyeball will float in place. If you get too close to it, it will stare you in the face, stunning your briefly, then proceeding to run away at fast speed, harming any opponents in its path. 2. Money - Will fly in one direction, dropping its smaller brethren occasionally, which turns into a slip trap. 3. Cat - The cat will attack with its cuteness, stunning opponents in place for three seconds. Holding B will make the oddities lift you up into the air. Pressing B at any time will make them fire a projectile. 1. Eyeball - Laser 2. Money - Wads of Cash Down Special: Victim of the Dollar Sign A wave of green energy will surround Poppy as she holds an illuminati symbol. Opponents who come in contact with the wave will stun them, but also make them "Victims of the Dollar Sign". As victims, attacks that would be the most harmful against Poppy (Strategy-wise. Not damage-wise.) will become weaker. 'FINAL SMASH: The Cult Of Poppy' A circle of Poppy Worshippers surround Poppy. They'll capture the opponent with the least damage and afterwards will begin to heal Poppy, but slowly damage the captured opponent. After the opponent is damaged at either 15% or 20%, the Worshippers will disappear, and Poppy will not only be healed, but gain a random attribute from the captured opponent for 7 seconds. Normals Others AAA Combo: Dash Attack: Tilts Side: Uses a magic crystal Up: Spreads her arms Aeriels Neutral: Hula Hoop Forward: Thrusts leg forward in a weird pose Smash Attacks Grabs Grab: Backup Dancer grabs opponent with invisible lasso Up Throw: Throws opponent upward . Taunts Up: *Waves* Side: "I’m Poppy!” Down: "Is this the Internet?” Victory Options 1. *Holds up T-Shit saying "If Money Can't Buy Happiness, Then Why Is It So Fabulous?", while saying "Please buy this shirt!"* 2. "Delete. Your. Facebook!" 3. "Are you sad?" Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) According to the LLC Lore, Poppy is partially responsible for the creation of the Lawl Liquid Crystal Universe and all its inhabitants, as she offered a piece of her soul to help stabilize the Liquid Crystal Smash Ball, which helped create the universe itself. Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Adult Category:Poppy Category:Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Real Life Characters Category:Offensive Playstyled Characters Category:Trap Troll Playstyled Characters Category:FNAF/Undertale Era